


Dreams

by HunterMay18, kryptonitekaspar



Series: Fairytales [1]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Boys Kissing, Cinderella AU, Earthquakes, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Harry Styles as Cinderella, Harry as Cinderella, M/M, Minor Character Death, Naked Cuddling, Prince Niall, Teasing, Top Niall, ella enchanted inspired as well, ever after inspired too, lottie and louis are twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:51:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9302915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterMay18/pseuds/HunterMay18, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonitekaspar/pseuds/kryptonitekaspar
Summary: In a land, not so far away, Harry is living happily with his mother and father until tragedy strikes and his father dies. His mother remarries a cold, cruel man who has twins, Louis and Lottie. When his mother dies, Harry's stepfather turns him into a servant in his own house.Inspired by the fairytale, Cinderella with some Ella Enchanted and Ever After elements.





	1. Earthquakes

**Author's Note:**

> yes i know another story from me... shocker.  
> this is a collab with a friend of mine, so i hope you like it :)

 

 

In a land not so far away, there lived a young boy and his parents. They were a happy family, many people in the village were envious of their happiness. Harry lived with his parents in a beautiful townhouse and they were well off with his father being a Duke. 

“Harry, sweetie would you please go in town to get us some more bread from the bakery?” Anne called up to her son who had his head buried in his school books.

“Yes mom, I’ll be right down.” Harry pulled on his shoes and then ran down the stairs and kissed her cheek as he ran out the house. It was raining so as he walked to the bakery he jumped in puddles, giggling to himself when he would get the water all over him. He managed to get to the bakery and smiled at the man behind the counter. “Hello Greg, I think my mom called in an order?”

The older man nodded. “She did but you’re going to have to wait a bit, it’s on the cooling rack.” He checked out the younger boy before the ground started to shake. “Harry underneath the table now!” He pulled the 15 year old underneath the table as the ground shook and things were falling everywhere around them. 

Harry becomes frightened as this whole thing happens, he looks around desperately and then to the older man. It felt like an earthquake and Harry just closed his eyes tightly feeling the ground rumble and practically shake everything in the store.

The shaking stops and Harry opens his eyes. He looks around for a moment before glancing to the old man. He gets out from under the table and looks around. “Your place is wrecked…” Harry said with a soft sigh and looked around with a concerned look

Harry was a kind boy, so what he did is he instantly walked over to a fallen over shelf and began picking things up. His mum loved how kind he was with people and just a lot of people loved Harry for it.

He didn’t care that the one reason he came into town was just to get bread, but at this point he wouldn’t be able to get to it, so he ran back home to find his house in the same state as most of the houses.

“Harry! My baby boy you’re okay,” Anne called out and immediately took him into her arms. “I was so scared that you got stuck somewhere.”

“I’m okay mom, what about Dad? Did you hear anything from him?” 

Anne shook her head, “He’s in town in the castle having a meeting with the king, but I haven’t heard anything just yet. But, I’m sure that everything will be okay sweetie.”

“I sure hope so mom.” Harry sighed and then he followed her into the house to see if any of their valuables were destroyed, good thing they had really good insurance so everything can be replaced. They were mainly worried about photographs and things that couldn’t be replaced with no amount of money they would be offered.

Hours have slowly passed and that made both Anne and Harry worry. This was unusual for the man. He made sure to never stay out too late. Harry sits in the living room and he listens carefully for the door to open. For maybe something to happen to diminish the two’s worrying states of minds.

There was nothing though and it made not only Harry worry but his mother, who was currently pacing, worry. “Mom… it'll be okay.”

She bites her lip and looks to Harry. “Yeah. I just…” She bites her lip and looks to the door.

“Mom sit down…” He said patting the space next to him. Anne sighs before walking over and sits down. “I promise you…it'll be alright.”

Just as the two of them fell into silence, there was a knock on the door, something that made the two of them jump. Harry went to the door and he opened it up to reveal a few guards of the king and they looked as if they hadn’t slept in days. 

“Is your mother home, wife of Robin Styles?” Harry nodded and moved out of the way for Anne to come into the doorway. “Usually we are coming here with good new, but for the first time we come bearing bad news.”

Anne just immediately started to shake her head, knowing what they were going to tell them. “During the earthquake part of the castle collapsed, twenty people were injured and five were killed along with the king and your husband.” 

Harry completely went numb and it was as if everything around him was moving in slow motion. He fell back onto the couch by the door as the guards tried to console a very distraught Anne in the doorway. Everything he ever had was completely gone and the one person he really loved was gone. Granted he loved his mom, but he never was as close to her as he was to his father, he just never got along with her and they always butt heads.

The guards left the two alone to mourn. Harry never really cried much but right at this moment he was silently sobbing as he sat there with his mother. Anne hugged Harry close and Harry did the same. He felt his mother's tears begin to soak his shirt but it didn't bother him.

“I'm sorry mom…” Harry mutters. Anne looks up to her son and she gives a sympathetic look before wiping a tear that ran down his cheek.

“Don't apologize for anything. You did nothing wrong.” She mutters to him and he shakes his head.

“I promised you. That everything was going to be alright. But mom…everything's not alright…” He speaks looking down.

“We’ll be okay, I promise you that much.” Anne placed a hand on her sons knee and squeezed it comfortingly. 

“But what's going to happen to us? Dad owns this house and he worked to pay for everything.”

“Your dad left both of us money, I can't touch your money and neither can you until you're 21. I'll have to use the money in the account until I can find a job.”

Harry nodded and he told his mom he'd be upstairs but not before he told her he'd see if Greg needed any help around the bakery when everything gets back to normal.  
  
Harry wanted everything to go back to normal, but it never did. 


	2. Changes

 

 

It has been a year since the tragic death of Harry’s father. The coping process with Harry and Anne took a while but they got through it. Anne now had a job as a store clerk at a market, Harry made sure he would work too. He would often help Greg at the bakery and every now and then he would get some sort of pay. Whether it would be free bread or it would some kind of money.

Harry is currently seated at the table and working on his school work before the door opens. He looks up and he smiles. “Hello mom.” He said walking over. 

“Hi Harry...did you have a good day?” She asked, she seemed slightly distracted but Harry didn’t question it.

“Yeah school was okay and Greg didn’t have me do much. I got some cookies because of it.” He said hoping his mum would be delighted. Instead she stopped him and grabbed his hand. He looks back and raises his eyebrows. “Mom...what is it?’

“Harry it’s been a year since your father died and I decided it was time for me to move on.” She pauses and sighs. Harry is still confused and quiet. “I um I met someone at work…" 

Harry wanted to be happy for her, but he didn’t know what to think about the whole thing, so he listened to her talk about the man who also has a few children himself. “When do I get to meet him?” He asked after he smiled at his mom because he saw how genuinely happy she was since his father died.

“They will be coming over tomorrow, his twins will be accompanying him. Would you help me make dinner?” 

Harry nodded. “Of course I’ll help you mummy, I’ll even ask Greg for the fancy bread as pay for this week.” 

Anne smiled. “What do you think we should make then?” 

Harry shrugged. “Maybe like chicken parm and alfredo pasta? We can also have garlic bread or dinner rolls.”

Anne nodded. “And we can do a salad! Maybe have something for an appetizer?”

“We can do those spinach puff pastries that you make all the time, at least you don’t have to buy the spinach cause you grow it.”

“That’s not a bad idea, tomorrow I’ll give you a list and you can retrieve the ingredients while I tidy up the house. Sound good?”

Harry nodded. “Yeah, sounds good.” 

Harry was dreading to meet the new man in his mom’s life. “What if they don’t like me?” He said to himself as he was brushing his teeth that night. 

Harry sighs before he spits the toothpaste out of his mouth and rinses to get all the remaining minty substance that was in his mouth. He finishes in the bathroom before going to his bedroom and he looks to the silver pocket watch on his night stand. He picks it up and looks to it. He remembers getting it from his father when he was only seven years old.

He flips the watch over and looks to the back. His initials were graved into the material and he gives a small smile. It gives him memories of his father and he sighs as tears start to form. “No Harry...it’s been a year...no more tears…” He mutters to himself before he looks away and then gets under the sheets.

He rests his hand under his head and he looks up to the ceiling. He wonders what these people will be like, he hopes they like him. He hopes they are really nice and willing to be close to Harry. He sighs before he rolls onto his side and snuggles into his pillow. Right now he needed sleep, so he sighed and simply closed his eyes. Letting sleep slowly take over.

The morning came too fast for Harry’s liking, he wanted the day to drag on, but knowing how much the world hates him it won’t be the case. He stretched his muscles out and let his joints pop from being locked in one place all night. He looked at the clock and groaned as it was time for him to get up. He put on some random clothes, ruffling his hair a bit before he went downstairs to grab a quick breakfast before he went in town to grab the things his mum asked him to get. She wasn’t home when he got downstairs so he just figured she went to go speak to the man before tonight would happen.

Harry sighed as even though it’s been a year since his father died that people still talk about their family whenever either of them go into town, it was terrible. He tried to drown them out, but most of the time it would really get to him. 

He grabbed everything his mother told him they needed, stopping at the antique store on his way home to get his pocket watch tuned up before it would break. He got a new chain while he was there, the shopkeeper adoring Harry gave it to him for free, and then he was on his way. 

When he got home he let out a loud yawn, he saw it was just around lunchtime and decided to make himself a sandwich before he went down for a nap. He laid down on his bed after he ate and thought about the different scenarios that could happen at dinner. He really wanted the family to like him, but he didn’t even know if that would be possible. 

He finally closed his eyes and fell asleep soundly. 

“Harryyyy!” Anne called as she came home. Harry opened his eyes from his nap and he looked to the time. It was in the middle of the afternoon so Harry gets up and he walks downstairs. “Ah Harry...did you get the stuff I needed?” She asked and Harry nodded.

“Do you need help with the cooking?” He asked. Anne gives her son a smile and she nods.

“Of course you can darling. Can you cook the chicken and the spinach puff pastries?” She asked. Harry nods and kisses her cheek before he gets to work.

Harry got the chicken thin and pounded it out so that it would be easier to cook fully when they cook it in the oil before they throw it into the oven. He got the chicken all ready and breaded, turning on the heat and getting the oil to heat up before he started to get a nice crust on the chicken.

Once they were finished, he layered the chicken, sauce and cheese into a baking dish before he got started on the pastries. It was just after 6 when the food was almost done and they were set to get here in about a half hour. Harry changed into something more appropriate before his mother did the same. 

Harry let out a shaky sigh when he heard the doorbell ring so he went to answer it and was met with three people that needed to lay off on the make-up, perfume and cologne. If Harry wasn’t trying to impress them he would have started to cough at the wave that hit him directly in the face.

“You must be Harry, I’m James. These are my twins, Louis and Lottie. It’s really nice to finally put a face to a name that I hear so frequently at work.” 

“It’s nice to meet you three as well, mum is in the kitchen getting everything together and dinner will be done in a few minutes. Let me take you to the dining room and I’ll get you guys something to drink.” Harry couldn’t help but shake off the daggers that were burning through the back of his head as he led them further into the house.

Harry let them sit down and he left to bring out the pitcher of lemonade that his mother just finished. He looks to her and notices how hard she is working. He walks over and kisses her head, “You shouldn’t overwork yourself.” He said simply. Anne looks over with a tired smile and nods.

“I am almost finished I just have to set the table…” She began. Harry took a hold of her hands and looked her in the eye. “Go relax...I will take care of it..” He said kissing her cheek. He does that a lot but it is to simply show her that he cares.

Anne gives her son a smile. “You’re a good boy Harry.” She says before she leaves Harry to finish her job originally.

Harry sighed when he heard laughter coming from the dining room and then frowned when he heard it was the story of the time where he went to school one time with his clothes over his pajamas. He didn’t know why they were talking about him, but as soon as he came in with the salad everyone stopped laughing, making Harry more uncomfortable.

He went to go sit down on the chair when he heard Louis utter, “Great I get to sit next to that thing.” Making Harry slump down in his chair almost in tears, he didn’t even do anything to the kid and he’s already making him feel like he’s nothing. 

The whole night Harry was called names, his mother not paying attention as she was only interested in James, and he became their server and maid as everyone left the dining room to go to the living room for desert leaving Harry the mess. His mother didn’t notice that he wasn’t in the living room with them, didn’t notice he wasn’t with them when they left the house and didn’t notice that he waited up for her to get home.

He was all alone. 


	3. Servant Boy

 

 

As time went by, Harry grew up to be even more handsome and strong, but his life wasn’t any better. A couple years after his mum brought home James, they got married. Which meant they moved in and Harry was forced to change rooms, because the twins needed a big room for the two of them. Harry was good about it though for his mom. He moved into a much smaller room that was definitely not in the best condition.

A year after Anne and James were married, Anne grew ill and she died, leaving Harry under the watch of James. Which wasn’t pleasant one bit. Harry was made into a full out house maid. He would clean everything while the twins and James lived in a life of being chore free and living it easy. Harry hated it, but he had nowhere to go. At the age of twenty he had no money and no chance of getting out of there. He kept counting down the days however until he would get his money and move out of that awful place. 

Harry is scrubbing at the tables after breakfast and suddenly he heard Louis call for him. He let’s out a defeated sigh and looks down. Of course Louis would be calling for him right now. Out of both the twins, Louis was always the most needy. He takes a second before he places his rag to the side. “Coming Louis…” He calls as he exits the kitchen

“What is this?” Louis asked, clearly he had been going through Harry’s things and found his father’s pocket watch. 

Harry gasped. “Why did you go through my things?” 

Louis couldn’t help but to let out a chuckle. “Nothing in this house is yours, once my father bought the house everything belongs to him so technically this belongs to me.”

“Please no that’s all I have left of my father before he died.” Harry tried to reach for it but Louis was quicker than him and moved his hand from his reach. 

Louis rolled his eyes. “Such a sob story Harry, why don’t you go back to cleaning before I tell father that you neglected your duties. You know if I tell him that no food for you right?”

Harry frowned. “Not like you guys give me enough food in the first place.” He felt defeated and left Louis alone in the room as he went back to doing his chores. He was more happy that Louis still hasn’t found the special suit that is hidden way up in the attic, that even sometimes he’s afraid to go to it himself, but he would be heartbroken if he were to find it. 

Just as he was finishing up the kitchen Lottie came in, the nice of the three, but still just as bad. “Umm Harry could you go to the store for me?” Harry raised an eyebrow as it was the first time she asked him nicely, as if she was embarrassed to ask him. 

“Can I finish up here? Your brother has threatened me with no food if I don’t finish.”

Lottie nodded, shifting from one foot to the other before Harry finished up and looked at her. “Now what is that you need?”

Lottie looks to him. “Here I made a list.” She said handing him the parchment. He grabs the paper and looks it over before he nods. “Alright...if your father asks where I am please don’t tell him I ran off.” He said being lucky that he can joke with her every now and then. Lottie simply nods and lets him go. Harry walks out of the house and breathes in the fresh air glad to be outdoors and then he quickly jogs off to head towards town. 

Once Harry is in town he sighs as he hasn’t been out in ages. He misses the old memories he has of the place and all of the goodies that are spread throughout town. He is walking to the store and he notices someone struggling. He looks over and sees good old Greg. He sighs as he is trying to get a bunch of flour into the shop. Harry jogs over quickly. “Here let me help you with that.”

“No I got-” The old man stops and he smiles seeing Harry. “Harry! My how big and strong have you gotten. I haven’t seen you in ages! Since...well…” He pauses not wanting to bring up the mention of Harry’s mother. Harry gives him a sigh and shakes his head.

“It’s good to see you too Greg.” He said changing the subject.

“You know your can come back to work whenever you want, I miss seeing you around all the time.”

Harry frowned, not telling Greg of what was happening at home, and answering him the bed he could. “With my mom gone someone needs to help around the house and keep up with her garden.”

“Doesn’t mean you can work early mornings,” Greg added in, he was really desperate in getting some help around the bakery. 

“I’ll think about it Greg, but I have to get some things for my step-sister and I’ll see you around.”

“Alright Harry, come visit anyways.” Harry smiled and he walked off to the grocery store finally looking at the list Lottie gave him and he groaned as the first thing on there was tampons. “Kill me now,” he muttered as he went to the aisle and grabbed the ones she specifically said and then grabbed all the other things she wanted, which was just a bunch of junk food and ice cream for her. 

The cashier just smiled at him when she rang up the items. “You know not many older brothers would go to the store for their sisters.” 

Harry blushed and scratched the back of his head. “I mean it’s not a secret that girls go through all that, so why not?” The cashier nodded and continued with her job, accepting the exact amount from Harry and he told her to have a great rest of her day before he left. 

As Harry is leaving he stops noticing some kind of flyer. He looks it over and he tilts his head as he read it over. It said: Royal Masquerade Ball. He smiles at that and thought it was very interesting. He grabs one of the flyers in a little box before folding his paper and sliding it in his pocket before he turned and headed for home. 

The minute he steps into the house Lottie quickly comes over and grabs the bag and heads off upstairs to deal with her issue. Harry watches her before he sighs and walks into the kitchen. “Finally you are home...took you long enough.” James speaks to Harry. 

“Sorry it was hard to find what Lottie needed…” He mutters as he looks to the time and realized it was time to cook lunch. “What would you like for supper sir?” He asked. 

James glances to him. “Whatever is fine…” He says as he walks away. Harry watches him before he pulls out the flyer from his back pocket and observed it some more. A ball sounded so fun, and he wondered if maybe he worked extra hard he would have the opportunity to go. He would love to have a little fun and go to the castle. He never seen the castle either, even though Harry’s father was there all the time, he could never go.

Suddenly the flyer was snatched out of his hands. “What is this?” Louis asked. Harry groans and quickly turns to try and grab it. “A ball? Harry do you really think you can go to a ball...you’re nothing but a house servant…” Louis spat at him. Harry frowns at the comment and wants to say something but he bites his tongue. He would rather not get in trouble for cussing at one of the twins. He truly hated Louis. 

Harry shrugged. “It doesn’t say anything about who can attend or not, just says the whole town is invited.”

“But you’re going to have to repaint my room that night, I want a nice blue to match my eyes.” 

“I just repainted your room last month!” Harry added in, his eyes wide in confusion. 

“And? It’s not like you have a say in anything around this house anyways. Like I said, you’re nothing.”

Harry had it with Louis for that day. “You know what you fucking make your own food I’ve had it with the abuse. I’m going out.” He didn’t care that James would probably punish him when he got back, but he didn’t care he just needed to get out. He left the house, not caring that James was screaming at him to get back in the house that instant. 

But he also didn’t see James screaming at Louis for making him leave. 


	4. Liam

 

 

Harry sighs, he had reached town and he didn’t know where to go. So he sits on a bench and he leans forward putting his hands into his hair. God Louis was so irritating. From the insults he was given and the fact he thinks he can take whatever he want just because of the fact he owns nothing in the house.

He slowly feels wet droplets fall from the sky, he peeks out to look at the bench being sprinkled with them. He sighs and just feels the water getting more and more heavier as the rain progresses. He wanted to find shelter but he had no idea where he could even go. He couldn’t go home because he would of been attacked by his stepfather, and if he went into a house of someone he knew he felt like he would be too attacked by questions on why he isn’t around anymore.

Suddenly a shadow goes over him and the rain stops hitting him. He takes a second before looking up. He sees a man, probably around his age staring down at him with his umbrella over the two. His eyes chocolate brown and his hair in a messy quiff. “Why are you sitting in the rain?” The man asks with a deep voice. Harry takes a moment before he sighs. 

“It’s complicated…” Harry said looking forward 

“How complicated can something be? Come on my uncle’s store is just around the corner and we can talk over cocoa.”

Harry sighed and took his offer walking side by side with the man as they walked to the bakery. “So you’re the nephew Greg talks highly about?”

“Yes I am, treats me just like a son when my parents were killed in the earthquake a few years ago.”

Harry nodded. “My dad was killed in the earthquake too, then my mom died from cancer just a year ago.”

The man frowned. “I’m sorry about that. So, I’m Liam by the way, and let me guess you’re Harry?” 

“What? How do you know?”

“My uncle talks about a boy who always puts a smile on everyone’s face.” Liam spoke, making Harry blush. “And you know, I think it’s true though. I think you’ve got a great smile, even though I’ve not seen it yet.”

Harry didn’t understand that he was being so nice to him after only knowing them in such a short time. He watched as Liam made the cocoa and hand him the cup with a few cookies before he sat down next to him. 

“So what brings you into town?” Harry asked, knowing Liam went to school a few towns over and it wasn’t close to break. 

“I decided to take the semester off to help out my uncle, with his old age he needs someone to carry the heavy sacks into the bakery as long with helping out with other things around the shop.”

Harry can’t help to feel a sense of guilt wash through him. He would of been able to help but he’s kept busy enough at home. “I used to help your uncle...but after my mother’s death I had to do more at home…” He speaks with a sigh and rests his hand on his head.

Liam looks to him as he sips his hot cocoa. “Yeah he would talk about how much you were willing to help.” He says with a kind smile and it goes silent for a second before Liam clears his throat. “You going to tell me why you were out in the rain?” He asked

Harry looks to him and he sighs. “My stepbrother is a little frustrating…” He speaks running a hand through his messy and lengthy long hair. Liam rises an eyebrow and watches him for a second.

“Frustrating enough to make you sit out in the rain…” He states. Harry frowns for a bit before he nods with a shrug. His gaze goes elsewhere hoping he didn’t have to bring much more of the topic. Liam sighs slightly and wants to know more about the boy. “So...you going to this ball the prince is hosting?” He speaks.

Harry shrugs and looks to Liam. “I might...I mean I have a suit but I don’t really have everything else…” He speaks as he swirls his hot cocoa slightly.

“Let me help you, everyone is going to be at the ball! It’s supposed to be a masquerade so even if your family sees you there they won’t know it’s you.”

“How can I? My stepbrother has ordered me to paint his room tomorrow.” 

Liam rolled his eyes. “Let me guess, so you can’t ruin his chances on getting the prince to notice him?”

“What do you mean?” 

“You didn’t read the whole flyer did you?” Harry shook his head letting Liam continue with what he was saying. “Apparently the Prince is looking for a husband or wife. His uncle has to step down because he’s becoming really ill and he doesn’t want to leave the country without a second ruler to his nephew.”

“That would explain why my step-brother got all weird when he took the flyer from my hand.”

“I mean I would too if I wasn’t already taken.” 

Harry couldn’t help but laugh at that, making Liam laugh along with him. “I bet whoever you’re with is very lucky to have you.” 

Liam blushed. “Thank you. I’m sure that whoever you end up with will be lucky to have you as well.”

The stayed there for a couple hours, Harry’s stomach interrupting their silence and he finally got a look at the time. “I really don’t want to go home and make dinner.”

“Then don’t go home, go back in the morning and do whatever until I come get you to go to the ball.” 

Harry stares at him for a while and he smiles. For once in a long time Harry feels he had truly made a friend. “Can you help me get some stuff for it? Like a mask and stuff…” He asked. Liam smiles at him and reaches over and puts his hand on his shoulder

“I would be honored…” He said. Harry smirks before the two get up and put the hot cocoa away and they got to work. “I made this mask on my own…” Liam smirks before he looks to Harry. “I can make you one just as good if you want.” He said with a quirk of his eyebrows. 

Harry smirks a little before he nods. “Alright Liam...show me what you got.”

Liam smiled and he went into the back to grab his box of fabrics, rhinestones, jewels and buttons. “It’s something I do in my free time, it keeps me sane.” He took out the mask that was so intricate and so well put together, it was beautiful. 

“This looks so cool and the beading, you must prick yourself on the needles often.” 

Liam just shrugged. “It’s still something I love to do so it doesn’t really bother me anymore.”

“So, what were you thinking of how mine should look?” 

“I was thinking of maybe like just to do a white one that only covers your eyes. There will be simple embroidery on it with silver beading and rhinestones. It shouldn’t take me too long, like a few hours.”

“Are you sure you want to do this for me?”

Liam nodded. “Of course, consider me like your fairy godfather.”

Harry looks to him and he smiles at how grateful he is to have him help. It doesn’t take too long for Liam to smile at his creation, and for Harry to smile along with him. He picks it up and looks to Harry. “Here try it on…” He says as he holds it out for him.

Harry gently takes it and he places the mask onto his face and lets the elastic fall into place at the back of his head. He takes a second before looking to Liam. Liam smiles widely and claps excitedly. “It’s perfect Harry! It makes you look so mysterious and cool.” He states 

Harry blushes before he picks up the mirror and looks at himself. Liam was right, it was perfect, it suited his face well and his eyes matched the whole design of it. “Thank you so much Liam…” He says with a wide grin.

Liam let out a loud yawn and looked at the time. “Why don’t I take you back to mine, uncle made some dinner and you can stay the night. Pretty sure Greg will appreciate you coming over.” 

Harry nodded. “That sounds like a great idea.”

“Great, then let me lock up the store, grab the leftover bread and then we can get going.” Liam got up and put their empty cups into the sink and then did everything he needed before he locked up the store. “My car is out back, it’s too wet to walk home.” 

Harry followed Liam quietly and slipped into the driver’s seat as they drove the short distance to the home. As soon as they walked inside they were met with an aroma of homemade sauce and melted mozzarella cheese. “Smells like homemade pizza.” Harry’s stomach growled at the smell making Liam chuckle.

“Uncle loves to make homemade pizza.” Liam kicked off his shoes, Harry following in suit as they walked to the kitchen to find Greg rolling out dough.

“Harry my boy, how are you?” Greg asked after he hugged his nephew and ruffled his hair.

“I’ve been better, thanks for asking.” 

Liam just gave his uncle a look as to tell him to talk to him later about what was going on. Liam grabbed them all some beers and they sat down at the dining table as they ate and talked about random things that were on each others minds. 

And for the first time in forever, Harry was genuinely happy.


	5. Masquerades and Mistakes

 

 

Harry had returned the next morning and after a lot of scolding from his stepfather, he was back to work. He didn't mind the work though, he was excited for the night. He kept thinking of the suit that was cooped up in the attic and the beautiful mask Liam had made for him. The thought of the ball was just exciting. He didn't know if he was going to try and impress the prince however, Harry didn't feel he could impress such royalty.

It was that time at night where Lottie and Louis were preparing for the night. Harry of course was assigned to helping them. Louis didn't really need the help but Lottie had a dress that was hard to walk around in, so he made sure he helped her just the slightest to move around while she got ready. Once she was comfortable in the dress, Harry was shooed away. "Harry, you can go clean the other rooms upstairs now." James speaks. Harry gives a nod before going upstairs and starts in the twin's room.

Once inside he spots his pocket watch that Louis has snatched from him. He looks back hoping no one was coming in and he grabs his pocket watch quickly. He didn't care what Louis said, that watch was his.

Harry needed to get his suit out from the attic so while the three of them were preoccupied with getting ready he needed to get up into the attic, which the only entrance was in the twins room and they usually lock it when he isn't home. He went up and grabbed his suit but it was too late Louis found him.

"What are you doing?"

"Just getting a box from the attic to put in my room. It's just some old clothes."

Louis rolled his eyes and he grabbed the box from him, gasping when he opened it up to reveal a very expensive suit. "You're trying to go to the ball aren't you? Father wouldn't like hearing this."

Before Harry could stop him, he took the box down the stairs and showed his stepfather. He tried to retrieve it back but it only made the stepfather grow angrier. "Enough boy, going against my words on going to the ball. Louis go ahead and do your worst."

And right before his eyes Louis grabbed the scissors and started cutting up his father's suit into pieces. "That was my father's."

"In this house everything belongs to me, you belong to me!" He screamed at Harry and before they knew it Harry smacked him in the face.

"You don't fucking own me, I'm my own person. I hate you, you only married my mother because of the money but news flash you're fucking broke! Your sorry ass doesn't work and your two spoiled brat children always ask daddy for the most expensive things, selling things behind their backs of things they haven't used or worn in a while so you can get the things they ask."

"That would explain why I'm missing earrings!" Lottie scoffed at her father.

"That would also explain why I can't find my diamond encrusted watch."

Harry left the house as they were arguing, making his way to Greg's, wiping away his tears as he carried what was left of his father's suit.

"How could they be so heartless and just...destroy something so important to me..." He said with sniffles. Greg shakes his head before placing his hand on his leg and looked him in the eye

"Harry...this isn't the end of the world. I mean yes they ruined something truly important to you but I know you and you are so strong compared to those spoiled brats." He said. Harry smiles a little before wiping his nose.

"I don't even have a suit to wear to this stupid thing now..." He mutters. Greg smiles to the boy before he gets up and he gets a closet opened. He pulls out a suit that makes Harry gasp. "I saved this for a rainy day...it isn't raining but we can pretend."

Harry gets up and grabs the suit with a smile. It was a pretty pale blue complete set, along with a dark blue tie. It was absolutely perfect. "Greg you're such a good friend." He said before he reached over and hugged the older man. Greg was surprised but he smiles quickly and hugs him back.

"Well, get onto it bud the ball isn't going to be there all night!" Greg chuckled as he pushed Harry into the spare bedroom to get changed while he himself went to get changed into his other suit. Greg wasn't planning on going, but Liam had convinced him to go with them just to get out of the house.

Greg was in a simple black and white suit with grey accents and a grey mask while Liam was in a dark grey suit with light grey accents and a black mask. Greg uncovered his dark blue mustang from his garage and smiled. "I only use this car on nice occasions and I think this is one of those times." The all piled into the car and were on their way to the castle, mouths wide open at all the decorations that they saw. With it being just around winter time, all the decorations were white and blue, making Harry match to them completely.

"Great I'm like a walking decoration."

"Well if you want to blend in then all you have to do is stand by them," Liam said jokingly earning a playful punch from Harry in his arm. Liam then grabbed Harry by his shoulders and started to give him a nuggie.

"Boys knock it off," Greg scolded them as he pulled into a parking spot. "Alright, masks on. Phones set for midnight?" The two boys nodded, knowing that Harry needed to get back to his house before his step family does. "Great, now let's go have some fun!" He said a bit more enthusiastic than intended.

Liam and Harry just chuckled at the older man as they followed him in, only for all three of them to separate after entering. Liam ended up arm in arm with a very nice looking fellow, the only thing that Harry could make out was the very nice hazel eyes the man had.

Harry had continued walking around and found the table with the refreshments and grabbed something and as he turned around he bumped into someone. "Oh sorry."

"You should be sorry," Louis muttered, brushing himself off.

Harry coughed and hoped he didn't notice him. "I just apologized, but maybe you should have been paying attention too."

Louis only scoffs at him and he walks away. He had no time for this boy, he needed to start searching for the prince. Harry watches him walk off and sigh. He couldn't believe he just ran into his step brother, and didn't get caught. He sighs and looks around unsure what to do and he bites his lip.

He decides to venture into the crowd in hopes he could find Liam maybe. He doubted he would see him, probably with that mysterious and hazel eyed man. The floor is crowded as music plays softly, Harry mutters apologies as he moves through the crowd and wishes Liam would just magically appear or something.

Right then he runs into someone else. This time he makes the other person fall over. His eyes widen. "I am so sorry...I am such a klutz..." He speaks as he helps the other man up. The man chuckles and shakes his head.

"Don't worry...this crowd is no help..." He speaks, his voice has the hint of irish in it and his eyes are a bright blue through his mask. "I was trying to make my way out of here..." He mutters looking around at the people surrounding them

"Well...I was trying to find my friend, but I don't seem to know where he is..." Harry speaks looking through the crowd.

The man smirks a little. "Maybe your friend will show up later. Would you like to get out of the crowd with me for now...for some fresh air perhaps?" He asked. Harry looks to him and blinks a little. This man was so sweet to him, he didn't know what to say.

"Uh...yeah I would like that." He said with a smile and a nod. The man keeps his smile before he takes Harry's hand and leads him out of the crowd.

When they were alone by the garden, the man removed his mask and it made Harry gasp. "Prince Niall?" He asked, surprised as who he was.

"In the flesh," He spoke, his chuckle not convincing enough.

"You have the whole town in there, why are you acting so sad?"

"I didn't ask for this life, I never wanted to be the prince let alone becoming king at just twenty two years old. My uncle is ill and I need to take over, but fuck this is all too soon and now I have to find a wife or husband. At least my uncle didn't care for me being bisexual as long as I found someone I loved."

"But how are you going to fall in love with someone in just a day?"

Niall sighed. "Honestly I don't even know how to answer that either."

Harry bites his lip and sighs. "That just sounds unfair for you." He speaks and then he walks to the edge of the balcony and sighs. "I don't have any family either and I live with my step father and siblings. They don't seem to care at all." He begins. "I don't think they even know I'm gay." He admits

It was sad really and he just didn't think any of it was fair. He let's the air blow back his hair and it feels nice.

Niall smiled as snow started to lightly fall around them as if they were in the middle of a fairytale. "Can I have this dance?" He asked holding out his hand.

Harry blushed to a deep red. "Of course you can your majesty," he teased as he took Niall's hand and they started to sway to the beat of the music in the background.

After they were done dancing the snow was falling a little bit faster, but they didn't seem to care as they stared into each other's eyes and they started to lean in just as someone interrupted them. "Sorry Prince Niall but the King has asked for your presence," The hazel eyed man spoke curtly.

Niall pulled Harry with him to where the King was and smiled. "Yes uncle?"

"I was just checking in to make sure you're enjoying your time here and if you've met someone." He didn't noticed Harry standing over to the side, or he didn't really care that he was there.

Just as Harry saw Niall walking towards him, he was pushed to the ground by his step brother who wanted a dance with the Prince. The hazel eyed man helped up Harry and made sure he was okay and the whole room went silent as Niall was livid at Louis for doing that.

"I assume you were going to want to try and maybe impress me and dance with me..." He speaks to Louis. Who nods simply and walks forward to Niall but Niall stops him. "Well pushiness and insensitive people in case you would like to know I have no interest in..."

Harry looks to Niall and bites his lip. Louis stands there blinking, almost heartbroken. He sighs, he hates his stepbrother, but he actually has a heart. So he walks over to Niall. "I'm fine just give him a dance..." He says.

Niall looks to him bewildered but he saw the seriousness in Harry's eyes. "Just don't go anywhere." Niall speaks.

Harry nods and Niall sneaks a kiss to his cheek before he was dragged off by Louis. His face turns, for what seems like the millionth time that night, dark red. He rubs the spot Niall kisses and he watches Niall disappear into the crowd.

It felt like forever until Harry finally saw Niall again and it looked like he wasn't having a great time. "He can talk, didn't shut up once. He wasn't bad on the eyes though, but oh my god he was a bit annoying."

Harry couldn't help but to stifle out a laugh, even though he felt a little bit sorry for him, but he suffered so much abuse from him he needed this. "That bad?"

Niall nodded. "I need a drink." He disappeared again in the crowd leaving Harry alone again.

As Harry waited for Niall, his step sister came over to him with a small smile. "I'm sorry about my brother from earlier he will do anything to get what he wants."

"It's okay, I know what you mean." He tried to make his voice unnoticeable, but he failed as he made it sound like someone kneed him in the gut.

Lottie just raised an eyebrow before he disappeared to find her brother.

"I feel better now, so would you like to dance again?" Niall asked, smiling at Harry fondly. Harry nodded and let Niall lead him to the middle of the dance floor where everyone had eyes on them. "Would you tell me your name?"

Just as Harry was about to tell him his name his phone started to buzz in his pocket and then Liam coming towards him with Greg. "We need to go now."

Harry couldn't even tell Niall goodbye before he was pulled away and ran out of the castle not realizing that he left something behind.

 


	6. Pocket Watch

 

 

Harry had the most wonderful time of his life. He couldn't believe the prince had fallen for him, or well had an interest in him at least. Harry didn't even know if Niall had truly fallen for him or not. He sighed as he worked on scrubbing the counters the next morning. He had left his clothes at Liam's place, not trusting his snoopy step brother at all anymore.

Louis walks in as Harry is scrubbing. Louis walks over and he smirks. "Too bad you couldn't go last night Harry...the prince was absolutely stunning..." Louis said with a smile. "Even got to dance with him."

Harry looks up. "Did you talk him to death?" He asked in a monotone voice. He wanted to resist everything in his body to not laugh or smile, because he remembered Niall complaining about it last night.

Louis shot him a glare before rolling his eyes. "Doubt you would've even made a difference...he was all over some boy last night...personally I don't even know the big deal of this boy. Wore some tacky blue suit. And his mask was pathetic." He speaks. Harry just ignores him and walks out of the room.

Louis was just jealous.

Because of what happened the past couple days Harry's food privileges were revoked and so was being able to shower or even use the bathroom, which the last one was kind of preposterous seeing as he is human and he needs to go sometime. His step father just chuckled and told them he got him a port-a-potty in the backyard making Louis laugh louder than he's ever had in the past couple days.

Harry really needed to get out of there, but he couldn't he was stuck and he didn't like it. He just sighed and went on to doing his chores, starting with the twins room so he wouldn't have to see them the rest of the day, even though Louis just kept laughing at him.

"What's so funny?"

"Someone like you would never get noticed by the Prince, what were you thinking?"

Harry rolled his eyes, wanting so bad to tell Louis the truth, even though he'd probably call him a liar. "I don't know. Can you leave so I can finish cleaning? Why don't you go bother the Prince?"

"Wish I could but he doesn't know my name."

"Really, thought you'd say that to him with how much you talk."

Louis clenches his fists at the boy and he glares at him. "Honestly I don't know why you think you're so smart and cool. I mean look at you. You're nothing but a filthy servant boy and with no parents. How does it feel to not have mommy or daddy here to make your life better..."

Louis had gone too far. Harry turned to him and he glared right into Louis's blue eyes. "You have no heart AT ALL and you're just an insensitive jerk who obviously can't take it when someone has some sort of advantage over you. That's probably why the prince never asked you for your goddamn name because he doesn't want to spend the rest of his life with a heartless asshole of a husband like yourself." He spits at him. "Oh and how does it feel for your daddy to love money more than his own children..."

Louis is shocked by Harry's outburst and doesn't say anything. It was definitely new for the talkative boy. "Now if you would PLEASE leave me alone I would like to finish my chores before my life is more of a burden in this fucking house." Harry speaks before turning back to his work and begins to angrily work.

Louis stomped out of the room and right out of the house, he's going to show him, the Prince will remember him and they will be married.

Harry finished his chores early that night and decided to go give Liam and Greg a visit, and to get some food since he hadn't eaten all day. He was surprised to see that there was food set aside for him already, he smiled and sat down before he devoured it and then given a second helping without even asking. "Thank you."

"No problem son, I know with what Liam told me your step father would act like this."

Harry sighed and then he went into his pocket to retrieve his pocket watch when he realized it wasn't there. "Did I happen to leave something in the pocket of your suit?"

Greg shook his head. "Checked it before I sent it to the cleaners, why what are you missing?"

"My father's pocket watch, it's all I have left." Harry started crying into his hands, having lost his most prized possession.

Just as Greg was trying to help Harry retrace his steps Liam came barging into the house. "Harry did you watch the news yet?"

Harry shook his head. "Why?"

"The Prince is looking for someone! Says that the mystery man left a pocket watch and is asking for them to come forward. He wants to marry the mystery man Harry, he wants to marry you!"

Harry sighed. "I'm just a parentless servant boy that no one will believe."

Liam gave his friend a frown. He then smiled as he had an idea. "Stay here!" He speaks as he hurries to get upstairs. He smiles seeing the masks still on the night stands and he grabs Harry's. He then runs back down, almost tripping in the process and he comes to Harry. "Bring your mask as proof..." He speaks

Harry looks to the mask and he takes a second. "Liam he's royalty. I'm-"

"Not just a servant boy...Harry...you're the one Niall wants to marry. You can't let him down..." He tries to encourage his friend. Harry sighs, the look on his face is so broken it seems hard to fix. Harry shakes his head.

"Liam give it up...I am not who he wants to marry..." He speaks before he says goodbye and quickly leaves. Liam watches and he looks to the mask.

"You know...you can't force him to meet the prince..." Greg speaks. Liam looks up and he nods with a frown.

"I know uncle but...I want him to know that someone does care about him..." He speaks

"You didn't let me finish..." Greg speaks and Liam shuts up. "You can't force him, but perhaps it could be an accidental meetup." The old man says before grinning to him. Liam raises his eyebrows in interest at his uncle.

"I like your thinking Greg and I know the perfect person to talk to about it." Liam kissed Greg's cheek before he went upstairs to think about what the plan should be.

Greg sighed as he laid down on his bed that night, he really hoped that they can help Harry, he was breaking right in front of them.

Harry didn't go home right away, but he ended up making a detour to his father's grave, a place that he hadn't visited in a long time. He sighed as he sat down in front of the plot as he started to think about what has happened in his life the past week.

"Hey dad, I know I haven't come to see you in awhile but you know how James gets. I miss you so much daddy, why did you have to go?" Harry wiped his eyes as he continued. "I met someone dad, he's the prince, who would think that the prince would be interested in me, when I'm just me. It was as if we're meant to be with each other and I don't know how I feel about it. He has your pocket watch, I dropped it when I was trying to escape before they got home and get punished, but I still got punished for leaving them alone to fend for themselves. God forbid they can't make food on their own." Harry let out a frustrated sigh before he continued, "But I don't deserve him, he deserves someone so much better."

Louis' mouth fell when he heard those words that Harry spoke. "That can't be true." He was on his way back home after hours of failing of being let into the castle when he followed Harry curiously.   
  
After a while Harry had sighed and looked up to the stars. He sees them twinkling and he smiles a bit. "Love you too dad..." He says. He eventually gets off the chilled ground and he makes his way home. He needed to sleep for the amount of chores he had to do tomorrow.

Louis watches him and narrows his eyes. "We'll see who the prince believes...Styles..." He speaks in almost a hateful tone.

 


	7. The Prince

 

 

Ever since he saw him the night of the ball he couldn't get him out of his mind, those green eyes were staring back at him every time he closed his eyes. He just wanted to know who the man was behind the mask, but he never found out his identity, just as he was about to he was pulled away from him.

Niall sighed as he fell back on his bed, staring up to the ceiling as sleep was trying to overtake him, but he didn't want to sleep because he didn't want the night to end. Well, it was already over, but he wanted to end differently than it did.

There was a knock on the door and the hazel eyed man peeked his head inside. "Niall you wanted to speak to me?"

Niall smiled at the man, "Yes Zayn come in I wanted to ask you something real quick before you can go back to your duties."

Zayn nodded and walked in, he having just pulled out his tie and rolled up his sleeves to his elbows showing off the many tattoos littered on his arms. He sat down on the bed next to the prince and sighed. "Let me guess, you want me to ask my boyfriend who the boy with the green eyes were?"

"How'd you know that?"

"Because the way you two looked at each other."

Niall looks him in the eye and he sighs. "I just...he was so special. You know that feeling the moment you see someone and it's just love at first sight. I never thought I believed it but until I met him..." He finishes with a sigh and Zayn smirks at his prince.

"I have to say I agree...the moment I met Liam we sort of just clicked..." He said with a smile. He then sits next to his prince on the bed. Both of them being really good friends to the point where he was allowed to sit on such a special bed. "I am sure you will find him sir..." He says with a look to him. "If it's truly fate, then you two will find each other again..."

Niall looks to him and he nods. "I did find something...he left it after he was yanked away..." He said as he pulled out the gold pocket watch. He flips it around and looks to the initials engraved into the metal, it being the only clue to what the man's name was.

"So if you don't know who he is why are you asking me to help you?"

"Because Liam was the one who pulled him away from me, so I would assume that he knows something about him."

Zayn nodded. "I'll be seeing him tomorrow he texted me about doing something and I ask him about it then."

Niall smiled. "Thank you so much, I owe you."

"You say that all the time and I tell you it's what friends do."

Niall looked down at the pocket watch and ran his fingers over the engraving again, "R.E.S.," he muttered quietly.

"Do you think you can see marrying him?"

"I think about it every time I close my eyes."

Zayn chuckles and he pats the man's back. "You're a sap sometimes you know?" He asks as he stands up. Niall shoots him a glare causing him to chuckle. "Just teasing."

"Yeah, yeah whatever..." He speaks with a chuckle. He lays down and Zayn opens the door.   
  


"Try to get some sleep Niall." Zayn says before leaving. Niall looks to the door before he looks to the watch. He sighs and looks to it as he spins it around. This was his key to finding the mystery man. He thinks about his smile and he smiles himself, reminiscing on the deep dimples that indent on his cheeks, the sooner he found him, the better.

With one last sigh, he sets the pocket watch on the night stand and turns the lamp next to him off. Once he closed his eyes he had fallen asleep within minutes.

The next morning Niall woke up bright and early, groaning from the sunlight that was peeking through the curtain that was left open overnight. He just threw the covers over his head as he tried to get back to sleep, but after trying for a while he couldn't manage to, so he decided to just start the day with a long bath to relax. All he wanted to do today was to go into town and head to the antique store to see if they may know who the watch belongs to.

He went into his connected bathroom and got everything ready before he slipped in and sighed from the warmth. He sat in the bath until the water turned cold before he slipped out and got dressed in casual clothes as he wasn't really trying to draw attention to anyone, even though he probably would just walking into town without his guard.

"Zayn I'm headed to town I have my phone on if you need me," Niall said after he grabbed an apple and left the castle ready for the day.

Niall never really went out into town much, because of how popular he was with the people. So it was always nice to get a look around the town. It was a humble town, people were nice to people. There was that rare occasion that someone was rude, Niall remembers that boy from yesterday. He sighed and shook his head, hoping he didn't have to see him again.

He walks into the antique store and sighs seeing no one is there. He walks up and gives a smile, "Your majesty what can I do for you..."

Niall stops him and he gives him a sigh. "Just for now call me Niall. I was wondering if you could tell me something about this watch maybe?" He asked as he showed him the somewhat old pocket watch. The man looks to the watch and he pulls on his glasses as he looks it over.

"Oh...this was a watch I sold to a dear friend almost ten years ago..." He said with a smile at the memories. Niall looks the man up and down and then to the watch.

"Do you by chance know his name?" He asked.

"His name was Robin...Robin Edward Styles..." He said handing him back the watch. "When the earthquake happened he was in the accident along with your father. He had a wife and a son..."

"Do you know their names?" He asked almost urgently. The man sighs and shakes his head with a frown etched onto his face.

"He never told me about his family..." He speaks as he puts his glasses on top of his grey hair.

Niall frowned. "The chain looks brand new, did you happen to give it to a boy recently?"

"A few days ago I did, but he's never told me his name only that his father was Robin. Very nice boy with a very big heart."

"Is there anything else you know?"

"He's good friends with Greg the baker, he might know a thing or two about him!" He smiled at Niall as the boy was already out the door.

Niall looked around and he found the bakery quickly and walked in finding an older gentleman sitting behind the counter. "Are you Greg?"

Greg smiled and looked up only for his eyes to widen. "Your majesty what brings you here?"

"I was hoping you can help me with something, finding someone."

"Who?" Greg asked, trying to act a bit dumb so it throws off Niall.

"The boy who owns this pocket watch." He took it out of his pocket and placed it on the counter for Greg to inspect it.

Greg takes the watch and he looks it over. "Oh...this belongs to a boy that worked for me..." He speaks. Niall is so close he can feel it, he puts his hands on the desk and looks straight into the man's eyes.

"I need to know his name..." He speaks.

"His name is Harry..." He speaks. Niall thinks about his name for a second and he nods. As he is thinking about it the bell to the door rings and both look back. Suddenly the man in the doorway runs and Niall has some instinct to follow.

Harry had come into the bakery to talk to Greg about what he could do when he spotted the prince only to leave immediately and started to run quickly. He didn't know where he was going but he knew he needed to get away from the prince before he caught up to him. He didn't want him to know he was wo he danced with, he couldn't stand the disappointment from the prince when he got a good look at him.

He was lucky that he had longer legs and was running faster and faster than Niall and managed to throw him off. When he looked back to see how far away he noticed that someone had stopped him and it happened to be his step brother, Louis. For the amount of times he said he hated him, right now he was happy that he was obsessed with the prince.

Niall had stopped from becoming out of breath only to have someone step in front of him. "Umm, hi?" He said as he looked the boy up and down trying to figure out why he looked so familiar.

The boy smiles. "You don't remember me...? I was the boy you were so madly in love with." He said. Niall furrows his eyebrows and looks past Louis and sighs seeing the person he was chasing gone.

"I remember you...and you aren't the one I am looking for..." He says as he turns from the boy and begins to walk away. Louis panics as he sees him leave. He desperately ran over.

"Listen...if your dream boy truly was willing to show himself he would by now...why not marry someone who is willing and who is here." He speaks smirking a bit. Niall gives him a scoff and he sighs.

"Look I am sorry but I am not interested..." He says as he walks off. Louis sighs as he watches him leave. He growls a little and he turns to head back home. Niall sighs seeing the boy finally left him alone. He sits on a bench and just puts his hands in his face. How could something be so stressful.

Niall sighed when he realized that the man he was chasing was gone and he didn't even know where to start to try to find him. He just started to walk back to the castle, saying hello to those he passed by, in a blur.

He went straight upstairs as for some reason he was really tired and decided a nap would help him. He pulled off his pants and got in his bed, as soon as his head hit the pillow he was out like a light.

_"Baby, come here!" Niall heard a voice echo through the hall, as he walked closer to living room. That voice sounded familiar, it was the voice that haunts his dreams, the voice that he adored so much._

_"I'm coming, what's wrong?" Niall asked as he walked into the room and the boy smiling wide at him._

_The boy shrugged. "I don't know, I just missed my husband that's all."_

Niall opens his eyes so suddenly and he sighs as he sits up. He wish he didn't have to dream about it, he wished it was real and he was right there next to him. He runs a hand through his hair and he gets up to find something to hopefully distract him.

 


	8. The Plan

 

 

_You need to come over at 4! Uncle wants you to help lift something very heavy_

Harry looks to the text and he sighs as he looks it over. He had so much chores piled onto him today that he didn't know if he had the time to even leave and go do what Liam is in need. But needless of the pile of chores he has he replies to him and told him he would be there.

He stands in his room with a sigh as he doesn't want to get out of his scratchy, but comfortable bed. He was exhausted because he couldn't fall asleep last night. He was having certain dreams that made him toss and turn throughout the night, and they were about Niall. He gets up anyway and begins to get ready with his mirror.

Suddenly he sees James behind him and he turns to him. "Morning..." He says with a look of shock on his face. He wasn't sure why the man was in his room, but it worried him.

"Louis told me something this morning..." He says as he keeps his gaze on him.

"What was that..." He asks eyeing him up and down.

James stares at him before he takes a hold of the door. "That you went to the ball..." He speaks. Harry gasps a little. Suddenly James exits his room, and Harry hears a little click. His eyes widen and he hurries to the door and he moves the door knob and gasps as it was locked.

"NO PLEASE! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" He shouts as he bangs against the door and begins to cry. He slipped down to the floor as he continued to cry loudly as the others in the house didn't care.

Earlier that morning they had received a letter from the Prince that he was hosting a ball that would announce his engagement to the mystery boy. In the flyer it said that the boy had until midnight to show his face or he will choose someone else that he wouldn't mind spending the rest of his life with.

Louis was the one who had received the letter so he just had to tell his father, who actually started fuming from the possibility of his family not getting the money he needed, so he needed to make sure that Harry wouldn't make it to the ball.

At this point Lottie didn't really care what happened, she was just happy with what she had and didn't really want the Prince. She had her eyes on a very nice boy who worked at the stables, his name was Tommy.

She sighed as she heard her father yelling at Harry but she couldn't really do much with her father watching her every move, so she decided to slip away to find someone who can help her. She found one of the Prince's guards who actually didn't believe her story and just laughed in her face at the possibility of what was happening.

Lottie decided that now, she had to take matters into her own hands. When she walked in to her house she looked around and noticed her brother and father were busy. She goes to the door and hears Harry still crying and she sighs. "Harry..." She speaks.

"Lottie?" He asks.

Lottie grabbed the key that was next to his bedroom door and he unlocked the door. She looked both ways before she walked in. Harry looks to her with puffy red eyes. She crouches down and looks him in the eye. "You need to go. Before father comes back."

Harry takes a moment before he nods and sniffles. "I uh...thank you..." He spoke. Lottie looks to him and just rolls his eyes.

"Just get out of here." She speaks. Harry nods pulling on his boots and then he runs. He needs to see Liam, he didn't know what time it was though. Time went by too quickly that it was nearly 4. He gets to the bakery and he walks in the back. He hears talking and he stops just to see Niall. He gulps and hides himself just to watch the scene a little.

"You promise he'll be here?" Niall asks with a look to Liam.

"I told you he said he would be...he never breaks his promise." He stated. Niall nods and he sighs shakily as he paces a little.

Harry was debating whether he should go in or not, but at the last minute he couldn't go with it so he ran to Greg's house. The had gave him a key and he went inside hiding himself under the covers in the guest room.

He had no family.

He had barely had friends.

He barely even knew himself.

Once again he was all alone.

Liam sighed. "I'm sorry he said he would be here, I don't know why he didn't come." Liam looked at the time and it was almost 2 hours after Harry should have shown and he was a no show.

"It's okay, maybe he'll show up to the engagement ball tonight. Would you please make sure he comes this time?" Niall frowned, hoping that he wouldn't have had to show up to the ball empty handed, but at this point he will be.

"He's usually not like this and there may be a reason as to why he didn't come," Greg finally spoke, having been quiet the whole time, handing Niall a fresh baked cookie.

Niall munched on the cookie before he replied. "It's alright, just please find him or I might just have to choose that annoying boy."

Liam chuckled knowing who he was talking about, Harry having told him multiple stories about how annoying his step brother was. "I don't think you will have to do that, he'll be there."

Niall nods and he says goodbye to the two. "C'mon uncle...we have to get ready for tonight." He said. He pulls his phone out as he tries calling Harry but it goes straight to voicemail. He sighs and he leaves to the house that belongs to Greg.

Once they walk in they hear crying and they exchanged confused glances and when they walk into the kitchen there was Harry. "Harry..." Liam says as he hurries over and hugs the boy tightly, seeing how broke he was.

"I...I'm sorry..." He mutters as he cries into Liam's shoulder. "I came to the bakery but...I saw Niall and I couldn't bring myself to see him..." He speaks. That makes Liam look to Greg and they both are worried.

"Harry...he wants to see you..." Liam says. Harry shakes his head and pushes away.

"I'm just me though...I have no life and I am just a pathetic servant boy. He would be ashamed to see me..." He said with whimpering sobs.

"Harry you know that isn't true, he's been trying to find you and he knows who you are already he just doesn't know what you look like. He wants to fucking marry you! He's so far gone for you that he's willing to wait for you."

"Why should he wait? I'm nothing."

Liam groaned. "Harry he told us that if you didn't show up that he would settle for your step brother! Just imagine the amount of abuse you will get from him because he got the man of your dreams. How would you feel about that?"

Harry sighed. "I don't want him to get what he wants for being a dick about it."

"Then stand up for yourself for once!" Liam exclaimed, startling Harry from how forward he was being.

Harry nodded. "Okay, okay I'll go but I want to make everyone think that I'm not going to show up. I'll come running in like a minute until the deadline just as Louis is being brought up. That'll show him."

Liam couldn't help but laugh at Harry, he just hoped nothing would backfire.

"Liam help me get ready to face my future husband."

"Now we're talking."

 


	9. Midnight Reveals

 

 

It was getting late and everyone was wondering where on earth this mystery boy was. Niall was sighing as he constantly keeps checking his watch. He also keeps himself busy by keeping away from Louis who keeps crowding his space. The time was currently 11:30 and still no show of Harry. He sighs and puts his hands in his pocket.

He feels the pocket watch in his pocket and there's just that little bit of hope that he is holding onto. "Oh princey...only thirty minutes..." Louis says as he walks over. Niall let's out an annoyed sigh.

"Mhmm..." He said as he walks away from him and makes Louis pout a little bit. James walks over and pats his back

"Don't worry...the time will come." He said. The only thing going through his mind is the money. Louis nods to him and he watches Niall with a sigh.

"Is this going to work?" Harry asked Liam once again, making the other man groan.

"For the thousandth time it will work. It also might make your step-brother and father go crazy. And you know when you become the king you can have them work for you for the amount of time they had you work for them."

Harry shrugged. "That's tempting, but we'll see what they try to do when I show up."

Liam nodded. "I'm sure that they will be shitting their pants when they find you running in just as Louis is about to be named his fiance."

Harry sighed as he looked at the clock and it was already five of midnight. "I'm so nervous, what if this all goes to hell?"

"I'm sure if your step brother has anything to do with it probably, but we've got a secret weapon."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

Liam smirked. "You'll see, now you better get your butt in there!"

Harry looks to him and he can't help the smile grow and he nods. "Alright...Alright..." He said before he runs into the castle. He feels his heart race, despite the fact he is running, adrenaline was a major factor to his pounding heart. He keeps running and when he sees the ballroom he smiles and looks to the time. It was minute until midnight...it was perfect.

"Ladies and gentlemen...meet your new-" The announcer begins

"WAIT!" Harry shouts and the crowd separates for Niall to see. The room is silent as the two is staring at each other. "Niall Horan...I am Harry Styles...the one you've been looking for....and...and I am here to be your husband..." He speaks

Niall stares at him and he smiles a little. He leaves Louis's side and he rushes over to him. "This is your pocket watch?" Niall asked and pulled it out by the chain. Harry nods and he looks to Louis who is fuming at him.

"That is mine..." He said taking it with a smile. Just then Louis stomps over. He snatches the pocket watch from him and he looks him in the eye.

"You shouldn't have come...this was supposed to be about me..." He took the pocket watch and threw it to the ground making it break. Suddenly guards took him away and made him shout as he fought them. Harry sinks to his knees and he collects the broken pieces of the pocket watch.

"I'm sorry Harry..." Niall spoke.

Harry shakes his head. "I'll be okay...I am here with you..." He still frowned looking down at his broken watch, the memory still fresh in his mind when his father had given it.

Niall grabbed the watch and then went to Zayn to ask him to go have the guard that fixes watches to fix it for him. He went back over to Harry and smiled as he started to bring him up to the front only for him to be pulled back.

"You little thief I'd ought to have you arrested for everything you've done to my family."

Harry pulled his arm out of his step father's hold and he scoffed. "Are you serious? I should have you arrested for the abuse I endured from you directly."

"As if anyone would believe a parentless servant boy."

"What about me?" Lottie interrupted holding a piece of paper and handed it over to Harry.

"You wouldn't, my own daughter out to get me?"

Lottie rolled her eyes. "I'm just tired of being pushed around by both you and my brother."

The guards already were grabbing James before Harry stopped them.

"Why does this paper say that you have been stealing money from me? The account my father left for me."

James chuckled. "The bank lady was so persuasive to let me into the account."

Niall was fuming. "Guards lock him up with his son we'll deal with them later!" The guards pulled him out while he was kicking and screaming.

Harry watched him be dragged out and he can't help but to sigh in relief. The man that's been tormenting the past 4 years was finally away.

He then looked to Niall and he smiled to him. "Sorry I never came forward." He speaks. "I just felt so nervous."

Niall frowns at him. "Why would you be nervous? I mean when you were around me you seemed as if you were comfortable." Niall speaks taking his hand and leading him up the stage.

Harry sighs. "I just thought that when you would see what was behind the mask that...that maybe you wouldn't like what you see-"

Niall places his hand on his cheek and kisses him, Harry is shocked and watches him pull back. "Does that tell you enough of how I feel..."

The crowd was watching the two men with smiles and waited for Niall to tell them if this was the mystery boy.

Niall turned to the crowd and held Harry's hand. "Ladies and Gentlemen I am pleased to announce my engagement to this lovely boy named Harry." He pulled out a ring and got down on one knee and smiled. "So, will you be my husband? My prince?"

Harry's eyes watered as he nodded. "Of course I'd marry you." Niall slipped the ring on his finger and they kissed passionately as the audience cheered for their new king.

The rest of the night went by like a blur as Harry never left Niall's side as he was introduced to everyone, even Niall's uncle approved and Harry couldn't help but blush as his words.

"You picked a good lad son, you two are destined for a long life with each other." The king looked to Harry and smiled. "Welcome to the family."

Harry smiled. "Thank you." The King left the party early as he was exhausted and he bid everyone goodnight beforehand.

Niall kissed Harry's cheek making the latter blush, "You're cute when you blush." Niall motioned for Zayn to come over to him and introduce him to Harry. "Harry this is my personal guard, Zayn who happens to be your friend's boyfriend," Niall stated as he saw Liam hug Harry tight.

"Don't worry I didn't know he worked with Niall until he came into the bakery the other day. Zayn had told me he worked in the castle but didn't really tell me what he did." Liam looked at Zayn who was blushing from the embarrassment.

As they were talking, Harry felt a finger tap his shoulder to see Lottie standing there with a boy. "Harry, I wanted you to meet my boyfriend, Tommy."

Harry looks back and he smiles as he sees a man step up. He grabbed onto the man's hand and shook it. "You treat her well, she deserves someone who will," Harry said with a nod to him.

Tommy nods to him and pulls Lottie close. "I promise I will." Harry smiles and let the two leave.

Hours passed and finally, Harry and Niall had walked to the prince's room. Harry lays on the bed with a tired sigh. "I didn't expect it to go this way..." He said turning on his side and looking to Niall.

Niall smiles and removes his jacket, he walks over and plops on the space next to him. He makes Harry squeal a little and made Niall chuckle a little. "Neither did I. For a second I thought I would have ended up with getting annoyed every hour with talkative Tomlinson." He said with a grumble.

Harry couldn't help but to laugh at that remark. "So what were you thinking we do to him and his father? I already have an idea for Lottie and Tommy."

"What were you thinking for those two?" Niall asked as he took off his tie and unbuttoned his shirt.

"See if Lottie would want to be the royal hairdresser and Tommy become the groom for the royal horses."

Niall nodded. "That sounds like a great idea. I do have something in mind for those idiots, why don't they become servants just like how they made you."

Harry shrugged. "I don't really care as long as they don't abuse me anymore."

Niall looks to him before he sighs. "Don't worry. They aren't getting anywhere near you...not if I have anything to say about it." He said. "After all, I am the future king and so are you, no one can deny what I have to say."

Harry blushes and he rolls his eyes. He then leaned in and kissed him gently. Niall smirks at that and places his hand on his cheek.

 


	10. Fiancés

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some sexual content towards the end

 

 

Niall had wanted to marry Harry immediately, but the boy managed to persuade him to wait a little bit until they got to know each other a little bit more. At first he was reluctant, but then after he realized that it wasn't a bad idea he agreed with Harry. As well, the decided to wait until their wedding night until they did anything sexual, as Niall didn't want to have that kind of relationship.

Harry turned over in the bed, the covers moving down to show his bare chest, looking at Niall with tired eyes. "Baby, what are you doing awake so early?"

"I couldn't really sleep," Niall sighed as he grabbed Harry's hand and intertwined their fingers together. "I'm sorry I woke you up."

Harry shook his head. "I'm always up this early, still trying to get used to the idea that I don't have to be a servant to those people."

Niall frowned. "Now you'll have people waiting on you."

"I don't want people to do that I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

Niall reaches up and fixes a stray strand of hair that falls on his face. "You have every right to deny it." He said with a hum before kissing his nose.

Harry scrunches his nose a little and smirks at him. "Is there any plans for you or us to do today?" He asked.

Niall shook his head. "We don't have to be anywhere until we have our suit fittings in two days, so we can do whatever we want until then. Why?"

Harry shrugged. "I was just asking because I want to cuddle with my fiance and sleep some more. Is that too much to ask?"

Niall just chuckled as he shook his head. "No that's not, come here baby."

Harry smiled and he moved to be smushed into Niall's chest. "You're so warm."

Niall smirks and he tightens his arms around him. "And you're cold. Just means we're perfect for each other.'' He said with a smirk

Harry looks up to him. "Figured we would be anyway." He said with a smirk.

Niall rolls his eyes a little. "Okay yeah sure you have a point." He speaks and steals a quick kiss from Harry.

Harry didn't move his lips from Niall as he loved the feeling of them touching, so he decided to take their kissing to the next level and moved his lips against Niall's, entering in his tongue after the prince let him. He smiled against his mouth and leaned into the kiss.

Niall moved his hand to lay against Harry's hip as he continued to kiss him back quickly. He didn't want the kiss to turn dirty, so he held himself back as he kept the kiss soft and slow.

"I quite like kissing you," Harry spoke as he finally pulled away from Niall.

"I quite like kissing you too. I will be enjoying this for the rest of my life." Harry blushed as he hid his face in Niall's chest. Niall rubbed his back soothingly as he hummed quietly, the sounds lulling Harry to sleep.

Niall looks to him and sees how peaceful his future husband is. Niall observes him for a second and he smiles. Harry definitely deserves any type of peacefulness he can get.

Niall only slightly knew of how Louis and James were abusive to him. He was only told just a small amount, he didn't mind only because it was Harry's past and if he didn't want to talk about it, it was his right.

With one more peck to Harry's forehead he closed his eyes, and slowly he ended up sleeping peacefully with him.

Harry woke up a couple hours later to an empty bed, he pouted as Niall wasn't in the bed with him. He then sat up and stretched his arms above his head and yawned loudly. He looked around the room, finally getting a good look at where he was before he realized the shower was running. Harry smirked to himself as he walked into the bathroom, stripped down and joined his fiance. "No funny business or I'm gone."

Niall had jumped from hearing Harry's voice, holding his hand over his heart. "Jesus Harry warn a guy would you?" he teased playfully, leaning forward and pecking his lips. Niall eyed the boy up and down, finally able to see Harry in all his glory.

"Eyes up here big boy," Harry chuckled as he pulled Niall's head up to look at his eyes.

Niall pouted. "Why can't I look at my fiance?"

"Because I don't want you to get any ideas."

Niall smirks to him and he grabs Harry's hand. "Ideas of what." He asked pulling the man closer and smirking at him.

Harry blushes. "Oh you know..."

"Do I?" He asked with a smile. Harry eventually regains his composure and lightly slaps his chest.

"You do...you tease..." He said before pecking his lips quickly as he is pulled close by Niall, which Harry has to look down at him because Niall is only a couple inches shorter than him.

Harry just smirked as he just didn't pay attention to Niall as he cleaned up himself up. Niall trying to get his attention, but the other boy didn't want anything to do with him, well he did but he also liked to tease him.

Once he was done, he winked at Niall before he slipped out of the shower, grabbing a towel to dry himself off. "Have fun with that little problem."

"You little shit," Niall muttered after Harry shut the door behind him, turning the shower to cold so that his problem would go down.

Harry got into the bed after he pulled on some boxers, waiting for Niall to come out of the shower, turning on the television.

When Niall came out of the shower he glared at Harry. "You really think that was funny?"

Harry nodded. "Very funny." Niall walked over to Harry and got onto the bed, straddling his hips. That makes Harry look up to him with a different look, surprised.

"Who's got the upper hand now big boy..." He said with a smirk. He leans down slowly and kisses Harry. "You know I can be killer in bed."

Harry rolls his eyes at that. "Oh alright...I mean if you want to think that." He said putting his hand on his cheek.

Niall smirks. "You'll have to personally experience it to truly know."

"You're really trying aren't you." He said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well of course..." He said kissing him once more. He smirked as he moved his hand down to hover over Harry's boxers before he snuck his hand inside and ghosted his hand over Harry's pulsating cock.

"Niall, you told me you didn't want to do anything."

"I told you that I didn't want to have sex with you, there are many other things that we can do until then. Well, if you would let me."

Harry nodded slowly, letting out a shaky breath. "I've never done anything before, I don't-I don't know what to do."

"Then just let me help you, okay? I'll take care of you baby boy."

Harry's eyes never left Niall's as he finally felt his hand wrap around him, groaning as he felt himself fatten up quickly.

Harry gasps a little, while tilting his head back. Niall leans in and kisses along his jawline and all over his neck. Harry let out little whimpers as he feels the sensation of that and then his hand going up and down. "Shhh baby..." He soothes.

Harry bites his lip before he looks to Niall. His hair's so messy from the shower and then his pupils were blown. "Ni..." He speaks.

Niall moves up to his lips and kissed his plump lips. "Does it feel good?"

"Mhm..." He says while closing his eyes in pleasure, letting Niall take over completely.

Niall pulled off the towel and Harry's boxers. He licked his lips at the sight of Harry's cock, he wanted to suck him off so bad, so he did.

Harry's eyes widened when he felt his mouth around him, letting out a loud groan. "Fuck, Niall."

Niall licked around the base of his cock as he took him down further than he thought he could, stroking the bit that he couldn't fit in his mouth. He started to bob his head, Harry's back arching at one point making Niall cough from the sensation.

"Sorry," He muttered as he put his hand in Niall's hair as he was feeling so overwhelmed.

Niall removed himself and just smiled up at Harry. "Don't apologize..." He said leaning up to quickly kiss him. "You look so beautiful...you know that? Your cheeks so pink and you just being so flustered. You're like my little princess..." Niall speaks as he grabs his cock and slowly strokes him again. He can tell Harry is getting rather close as his body was jerking almost every second.

"How do you feel?" Niall asked him as he ran his thumb over Harry's sensitive tip.

"G-Good...uh...I feel funny too..." He moans out and covers his face with his rather large hands.

"You're close...don't hold anything back baby boy..." He pecks his hand that covers his face.

Harry let out a loud moan of Niall's name as he let go, spilling across his chest. He looked at Niall with hooded eyes, "I feel all fuzzy."

Niall chuckled, as he tried to get himself off to, Harry slapping his hand away and took over. It didn't take much for the man to come himself. "Thank you, Harry, you didn't have to."

Harry kissed Niall softly after he cleaned them off with the damp towel. Harry then made grabby hands for him to come back into the bed with him.

Niall smiled and accepted the offer, only dreaming of having Harry in his arms forever.

 


	11. Sickness

 

 

Before their wedding, they needed to be fitted for their tuxedos, and well it wasn't going so smoothly. First Harry woke up vomiting into the toilet, then the seamstress called off because he was sick and then Niall's uncle has fallen more ill, the doctors said it was a matter of time.

"What are we going to do?" Niall sighed, frustrated at everything going array, placing a cold compress to Harry's forehead as his baby has come down with a high fever.

Harry opened up his arms and made grabby hands to his fiance. "I'm cold, cuddles?"

Niall was about to say something but when he looked at the puppy eyes he was giving, he couldn't say no. He got into the bed with Harry and held him close to him.

"Honey don't think everything is going to not work out, just call Lottie and ask her to do the tux fittings. Ever since she moved in she's made most of her clothes and even tailored a lot of her brother and father's things, she knows what she's doing. But, for now please just calm down I don't need you going crazy when I have a pounding headache."

Niall sighed and kissed his head. "I'm sorry baby, I just thought everything would be okay, but I don't know anymore."

"Don't worry everything will be fine. The doctor told you I have a 24 hour bug so I should be fine in the morning for our wedding. And your uncle may not make it to the next month, but he'll be there to see you get married. Just breathe honey."

Harry was right, he needed to take a breather. So he sighed deeply and looked to Harry who was looking at him with his emerald green eyes. "You better?" He asked him and Niall gave a nod with a small smile

"Yeah I am...I'm sorry..." He speaks.

Harry shook his head and he nuzzled his head into his chest. "Just keep me warm." He said muffled and made Niall chuckle before he wrapped his arms around him tighter.

"I can do that..." He said kissing his curly hair.

Niall and Harry ended up falling asleep for about an hour before Niall was woken up by Harry running into the bathroom to get sick again. Niall frowned and followed him into the bathroom and rubbed his back soothingly as he just had to watch him get sick.

"I hate being sick, it sucks so much." Harry leaned back against Niall's legs, his body trembling from just getting sick, going back to the toilet to spit the stuff he still had in his throat. Niall cleaned up the mess and flushed the toilet. He handed Harry a toothbrush with toothpaste and waited for him to brush his teeth before he helped him get off the floor to spit. He helped him out of his clothes that were now stained, and into a warm bath with a soothing bath bomb.

"Lottie agreed to do the fitting and I'll be going to her to get fitted. I'll be back in twenty minutes, will you be okay?"

Harry nodded. "Not like I can go anywhere without falling to the ground. I'll just be in here until the water goes cold, but that'll probably be awhile cause you made it hot."

"Sorry about that, I like really hot baths."

Harry just shook his head. "It's fine, hot baths are good when you're sick." Harry kissed Niall's cheek before he was left alone.

Niall hummed as he walked down to the one fitting room where he was going to meet Lottie. He sees her and waves. "Hello...sorry it took me a while, Harry still isn't feeling the best." He said with a frown and Lottie nods in understanding

"Heard that bug is going all over the castle." She speaks as she leads Niall off to the stand where she would get the measurements. "So what I think would be good for the two of you, you in a simple suit, it's black except the undershirt and you have no tie. Harry could wear an all white suit with a black bowtie." She speaks

He nods. "I like your thinking, go ahead and do your magic."

Lottie instructed him to put his arms up at his sides and took his measurements. It didn't take her too long to do and she was sending Niall on his way to retrieve Harry so she could get to making the suits. She wanted to make them as soon as possible so she could tailor them before tomorrow afternoon.

Niall cooed when he found Harry passed out in the bathtub, he drained the tub before he woke up Harry. "Come on baby gotta get up and out of the tub you're all pruney."

Harry pouted. "I was warm and comfy, you ruined it." But, he did let Niall get him out of the tub and dried off as well as into clean clothes.

"Think you can make it to Lottie? She needs your measurements?"

Harry shrugged. "You could carry me?"

"I could do that." Niall smiled and picked him up bridal style, thinking about how he will be actually carrying him like this tomorrow after they would be wed. He set him down to the ground when he got to Lottie who told him to do the exact same thing she asked of Niall.

"Alright so I'm hoping to have them finished after dinner, so if you guys are still awake you can come by and I can do the final touches or we can wait until tomorrow morning."

"I'd say depending on how Harry feels," Niall said and just like that Harry ran to the bathroom and got sick again. "And at this rate he may not be able to stand without having to use the bathroom."

Lottie nodded. "Well, I could always do yours first and wait for Harry."

Niall smiled. "That sounds good."

Just then Harry comes back and he groans as he comes to Niall's side. He leans his weight against him and Niall is shocked. "I need to nap..." He groans as he nuzzles his head into his neck. Niall sighs as he looks to Harry and then to Lottie

He waves goodbye to Lottie and walks to the bedroom. He lays Harry down and runs a hand through his hair noticing him fast asleep. He smiles a little seeing that peacefulness he adored. He then removes himself to go take a walk.

He runs into Zayn and he smiles. "Hey Z..." He said. "What's up?"

Zayn smiles and pulls out Harry's pocket watch. "You fixed it!" He exclaims. Zayn nods handing it over. "Here is the deal, don't tell him anything about it." He speaks making Niall confused.

"Why?"

"Wait and surprise him. You know how much this watch means to him and how much it must of have hurt to see it break. So you wait to give it to him at the wedding reception. As his first gift from you as his husband."

Niall smiled. "Then can you keep it, I don't want him to accidentally find it and then accuse me of keeping it for myself."

Zayn nodded. "Of course and by the way, the guy who fixed it threw in something for you."

Niall raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I know that you hadn't been able to find wedding rings for the two of you, and the guy had always saw Harry looking at a set of rings."

"You mean to tell me he gave you rings for free?"

Zayn shook his head. "Nope, he said that with him giving them to you that you have to always go to him to get jewelry and such fixed. He thinks it will boost his foot traffic into his store."

Niall chuckled at the old man thinking more people would come just because the prince uses his services. "That man is quite the character, but I'd go to him even if he didn't ask. And keep the rings with you as well, want it to be a surprise as well."

Zayn smiled and nods. "I'm sure he will be very happy." He said with a smile, Niall nods and he looks at the watch with a smile. "Where do you plan on the honeymoon being?" He asked.

Niall looks up and he bites on his lip. "Somewhere special." He said with a smile, he had this planned when Harry had first met him. It was weird to think but this place came to mind when he first laid his eyes on the boy. "I think he'll love it..." He speaks and Zayn nods.

"You two are so cute it's sickening."

Niall rolled his eyes. "Not like you were acting like this when you first met Liam." Making the man stay quiet, and Niall chuckled.

"Now go to your man, you're relieved for the rest of the day but you are to be here tomorrow morning ready for the wedding."

"Why should I be ready? I thought I was just a guard?"

Niall shook his head. "You're going to be my best man."

Zayn's eyes widened. "Sir, are you sure?"

"Yes I am sure, now enough with the Sir. Niall suits me better, now go."

Zayn just smiles to him and he nods after a while. "Thank you." He said before turning away and running off. Niall smiles and watches him, everything was perfect.

He comes back to the room and sees Harry now up and just cuddled into the sheets. He walks over and feels the boy's forehead. "You're not as hot..."

"Excuse you...I would like to think I am." He said with a small smirk. Niall smirks down at him and quirks his eyebrows before kissing his head.

"Yeah you're right." He said with a smile and lets his hands brush back his hair. "You feeling a little better." Harry nods and adjusts his position making himself comfortable.

"Just a little, I still have a headache and my stomach is still gross..." He speaks with a small groan.

"Probably your stomach wants some food, how about some chicken broth and saltines? Maybe even some tea?" Niall asked as he brushed the hair from his face.

Harry nodded. "Will you eat with me?" He pouted looking up at Niall.

"Of course I will, I've got nothing else to do. I'll be right back baby, don't leave."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm comfy, why would I leave?"

Niall shrugged as he left the room to go make them some food. He made what Harry agreed too and then made himself a sandwich from the left over chicken cutlets with a tomato and mayo. He grabbed a sleeve of saltines and then a bag of potato chips before he went back to Harry, finding him in the same position as he left him.

"Alright baby boy, time to eat."

Harry moved into a sitting position and waited for Niall to hand him the tray. "Thank you so much."

"Of course, no don't eat too fast, don't want you to get sick again." Niall got into the bed next to him and started to slowly eat his own food as he kept an eye on Harry.

Harry slowly ate small spoonfuls of the soup, he noticed Niall staring at him and he gave him a look back. "You know staring at me won't make me eat. Makes me feel self conscious at the least."

Niall rolls his eyes at the comment. "Self conscious about what? You have one of the hottest bodies I have seen." He says with a quirk of his eyebrows.

"Yeah okay...tall and lanky. If you consider a tall toothpick attractive." He said with a smirk.

Niall leaned in and pecked his lips. "If that's what you want, you are the hottest toothpick that I have ever seen."

Harry couldn't help but laugh at Niall. "You're pretty cute too, by the way."

"I get cute after I told you that you were the hottest toothpick?" He spoke teasingly.

"Fine, fine. You're a cute boy with very nice legs."

"That's not even better you just put something else into the saying." He pouted.

"Ugh, alright. You're the most hottest prince I've ever laid my eyes on. Is that better you majesty?"

Niall smiled and kissed him again. "Yes. And for the record, you're not a toothpick baby, you're a very beautiful man who I can't wait to marry."

Harry blushed to a deep red after Niall said those words. "I love you," he blurted out before he caught himself, making his blush reach the tips of his ears.

Niall is surprised by that, he bit his lip and he stays close. "I love you too...and I could kiss you all night...long." He said placing his lips on him. Harry didn't care he was sick right now. He reached up and places his hands on his cheeks. The kiss gets passionate and it makes Harry pull back

Niall tries to follow his lips but Harry stops him. "As much as I love kissing you...I don't want you sick with this god awful bug..." He said with a hum.

"Some things I am willing to risk..." He tries again but Harry stops him again with a look.

"Niall, I am serious." Harry warns.

Niall pouted at Harry. "I just wanted to kiss my fiance."

"But we don't need the Prince to be sick on his wedding day."

"True, I'm sorry."

"There's no need to apologize baby. Let's finish eating and then we can cuddle until dinner."

"That sounds like a great idea, I love cuddling with you."

When they finished eating, Niall just left their dirty dishes to the side as he curled around Harry. They both spent the rest of the day in each other's arms as they spoke about what their future held.

 


	12. Wedding Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little bit of sexual content at the end

 

 

Harry sighs as he fidgets with his suit. He looks to Liam who stands off to the side. "Liam...I...I'm so nervous." He speaks. That makes the other man sigh.

He walks over and he fixes the bowtie. "Well first off. You are shit at this." Liam says straight forward and makes Liam glare. "Relax."

"How can I relax? I'm marrying the bloody prince." He said with a look of almost fear. The man looks Harry in the eye.

"Then why not be happy?" He asks. Harry sighs before he nods

"Alright alright...'' He said looking in the mirror again. "I'm getting married." He finally speaks.

"Good, now let me fix your hair and then we can get my uncle to walk you down the aisle."

Harry's eyes watered. "Wait, what?"

"Did you think that we'd let you walk down the aisle by yourself?"

"I uh, yeah."

"Well, we weren't going to let you and Greg had the idea so we thought why not. I wasn't supposed to tell you until the time but I couldn't keep it in."

Harry's lip wobbled as he hugged Liam. "Thank you, I really don't know what I'd do without you two."

Liam smiled and patted his back. "No need to thank me. Now your hair." Harry chuckled and let Liam fix his hair.

Harry thanked Liam and then they got into position. Zayn and Liam were the two best men, Lottie was for Harry and Tommy for Niall. It was a last minute thing and they didn't care who were in the wedding as long as Harry was happy.

Harry heard music playing and he felt his heart accelerate. He looked to Greg and tightened his grip on his arm. Greg looked to him with a nod and a smile. They slowly walked and Harry looked right to the front where Niall was.

It was him, his future husband. He smiled at him and Harry smiled back feeling the tears prickle in his eyes. He was getting married to someone, never in his life did he think he would ever been married.

"Who is giving this man today?" The priest asks

"I am." Greg states with a smile, kissing Harry's forehead as he handed him over to Niall and taking his place in the front row.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join these two in holy matrimony. If there is anyone here that thinks these two should not be married please speak now or forever hold your peace."

Harry sighs looking into the crowd, glad they banned James and Louis from the wedding so the man continued. He talked about how marriage is supposed to hr important for them both and all that

"Now. Harry. Do you take Niall James Horan as your husband. In sickness and in health as long as you both shall live." He asks.

"I do." Harry said feeling tears build up.

"Niall. Do you take Harry Edward Styles as your husband. In sickness and in health as long as you both shall live."

"Of course I do." He says making Harry giggle a little with a smile.

"Now I take it that you two have made vows?"

Niall nodded and pulled out a piece of paper. "I know we have only known each other for about two weeks now but I can't help but to think that I've known you my whole life. You always know how to make me smile and keep my mind occupied with everything that was happening. I cannot thank you enough for giving the time for me and to actually agree with becoming my husband. I have loved you ever since we met at the ball and I cannot wait until what the future holds." He folded the paper back together and put it in his pocket and then waited for Harry to say something.

"You know it would have been nice for you to tell me to have something prepared, I don't do well on the spot, but here it goes. Before I met you I was living as a servant to my step family and I hated living. I lost both of my parents before I turned twenty and I thought my life was over until I met you at the ball. Call it cliche but when our eyes locked it was as if you were calling me home, a place I belonged. I feel so safe with you and I can't see my life without you in it." Harry wiped away his tears as Niall grabbed his hand and kissed his knuckles.

"Now, the rings," The priest spoke and Zayn took them out of his jacket and handed the respected ones to them.

Harry noticed the rings and smiled, knowing he'd ask Niall about it later.

"Harry repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed." Harry repeated the priest and then Niall did the same, their rings finding their place on their respected fingers.

"I now pronounce you married, you may now kiss."

Harry giggles as Niall pulled him in as they kissed passionately. Harry almost forgot people were present until an applause erupted. They pulled back and smiled to everyone. They were finally married

It was perfect.

They walked to the great lawn to take photos together and with the wedding party. The two of them took really cute couple photos in many different poses that you could think of. Then they brought the best men in first and they did some photos. Then they each took photos with their families and it was a lot of fun.

After the photos were taken, it was time for the reception and their first dance as a husbands. They chose I'm Yours by Jason Mraz as they swayed to the music, only paying attention to each other as if there was no one else in the room as them.

The guests clapped when they were finished, dinner was served and it was a buffet style as per request from Harry with a lot of options as he didn't want the guests to have to choose one thing, but to be able to choose many different things.

As they sat down to eat, their best man's spoke on behalf of them, getting laughter from everyone. Most of the stories that Liam spoke came from his uncle, who refused to speak in front of everyone, so he just told Liam what to say.

Then it came time to where they would usually dance with their parents, but seeing as how they were both parentless, they didn't know what to do. But, Greg stepped in and danced with Harry as well as the King managed to walk on the dance floor and danced with his nephew as You Raise Me Up by Josh Groban played in the background.

"Thank you so much Greg, I don't know how I'll ever make it up to you."

Greg smiled with watery eyes. "Never change your ways son. Stay true to who you are and how your parents left you as."

"Of course Greg, I wouldn't do such a thing." Harry placed his head back on Greg's shoulder as they continued to dance.

"You've grown to be such an amazing man, Niall. You're parents would be so proud of you right now. I'm happy for you to take over as King."

Niall's eyes watered, replying quietly. "I'd only ever want to make you prouder of me."

"You surely made me prouder than I've ever been. Even though I wasn't your father, I treated you like the son I never got to have, and I'm happy I got to see you grow into the man you are today."

The song ended and it seemed like the night when on as a blur for Harry. The reception over and Niall carrying the man bridal style, just like he said he would. "How are you feeling Mr. Horan." Niall asked.

He lays Harry down who giggles and wraps his arms around his neck. "Pretty damn good Mr. Horan-Styles. Remember we agreed to combine our names." He said

Niall smirks as he hovers over him. "Yeah I know but I just like you with my name. It makes it so official."

Harry smirks as he kisses him. "Yeah but you with my name sounds good too. And can you imagine people saying Harry Horan. Sounds like a Dr. Seuss character." He teases.

Niall couldn't argue with that and kissed him again. "Gotta pack, the car leaves in an hour to our private jet to take us to our honeymoon destination."

Harry pouted as Niall broke their make out session, again. "Can't we have some fun first?" He asked as he pulled on Niall's tie and sucked on the man's neck.

Niall let out a whined deep in his throat. "No time for that, and I'm pretty sure you'd want to save that for when we get there. No one to hear us but well, us."

Harry blushed, but agreed. "Fine, that sounds okay and sexy." He winked at Niall before he crawled out from under him and packed a bag. "How long are we going to be gone?"

Niall shrugged. "I'd say a week because we need to come back to be crowned as the new kings."

Harry nodded and packed the necessities, zipping it up and placing it by the door. He changed into sweats and stole one of Niall's sweatshirts. "Now, when was the car coming?" he asked innocently.

"Like thirty minutes, why?"

Harry smirked evilly as he dropped to his knees and not a second later he had his mouth around Niall, mimicking what the boy did to him the other night.

Niall was taken by surprise, but kept himself on his feet as he watched his husband take him down deep.

They were late to the car, Niall demanding to get Harry off before they would be in a plane for 10 hours and not wanting to do anything but sleep. They got to the plane and were seated as the pilot took off, but once they were in the air Niall took Harry to the back where the bed was all ready. They stripped down to nothing before they locked the door behind them, they weren't going to do anything, they just really enjoyed sleeping naked. It made Harry feel more connected with the man and Niall couldn't agree more.

 


	13. Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here is the last part of this glorious story with a good portion of it being smut!  
> hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as we did writing!

 

 

 

"Niall look!" Harry said, he became a child again and smooshed his face against the plane window seeing they were approaching the beautiful island. The two decided to go to the Bahamas. It was a warm place and it was absolutely beautiful. Some say the water at this place they were going was clear as a crystal.

Niall chuckles as he moves behind his husband and kisses his cheek. "Welcome to the Bahamas baby..." He hums and rubs his side soothingly. Harry smiles and faces him before kissing his lips.

"It's perfect and so are you." He hums.

"And there is a surprise for you when we get there." Niall buckled up, watching Harry do the same. The jet landed a few minutes later, they having to wait a bit before they were let off and into a nice car.

"So, what's the surprise? You didn't like rent out the whole island did you?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow at Niall who just shook his head in response.

"Nope, just rented out a good portion because I don't want people to interrupt seeing as are soon to become Kings."

Harry smiled. "How much is a good portion?" He wanted to know what he was dealing with before he got there.

"You'll see baby, now just relax we've got like a half hour drive." Harry pouted at Niall, who just kissed his pout tenderly. Harry then curled around Niall as they watched the scenery pass them back, everything was breathtaking to say the least. Harry hoped they could go sightseeing while they were there.

The car stops at a very nice and big house. Harry's eyes widen at it and he once again presses his face against the glass. It fogs up a little but he wipes it off. "Oh Niall it's so big!" He said. Niall smirks a little and leans against Harry. "I can think of another big thing..." He teases. Harry gives him a glare before they get out and get there stuff together.

Once they enter the house Harry is exclaiming in excitement and running around the house. Niall chuckles before running after him and they ran through the house together. Niall eventually catches up to him and skillfully pins him to the wall. He smirks at him and leans slightly closer. "Your legs are so damn long." He smirks as he pants slightly.

"Not my fault you're short." Harry giggles a little, making Niall pout. "You love pouting don't you?" Harry commented, knowing how much pouting Niall has done since they've met.

Niall couldn't help but let out a laugh. "I pout because I know how it makes you feel. And you shouldn't be complaining because you do it a lot too."

"Yeah but you like it when I pout."

"Can't argue with that." Niall then kissed Harry, wanting this whole vacation to connect with his husband in a different way. But, he also wanted to make sure he was ready, knowing he was a virgin and Niall was not.

Harry let Niall completely take over the kiss, really enjoying the feeling that he was experiencing from the kiss alone. Harry then felt Niall break the kiss and he started to suck on his neck just below his earlobe, making him moan. "Baby I know you want to do something but can't we wait? We just got here and we've got the whole week."

Niall hummed against his neck, but only stopping when he created a dark love bite on his neck. "You hungry? I can make us some lunch?"

Harry smirks a little. "What a transition that was." He then nods. "Yeah, lunch sounds amazing. I will help ya." He said rolling up his sleeves

"Nonono...let me just treat you. I can make a killer sandwich." He jokes and laughs with Harry who rolls his eyes. "But for real...let me handle it.'' Harry sighs and lets him do it before Niall goes and works his magic.

Niall had ended up preparing chicken BLT sandwiches with grilled chicken on a nicely toasted ciabatta roll with homemade fries.

Harry watched in awe at his husband as he cooked and it was more like he couldn't believe that he wasn't the one cooking for once. "That smells so good."

Niall smiled when he handed over the freshly squeezed lemonade and a plate of food. "It tastes just as good, one of my favorite things to cook."

Harry took a giant bite, the sound of the crunch of the roll was the only thing heard in the kitchen as Niall waited for him to tell him how he liked it. "This is so good. Definitely cooking for me more often and don't worry I'll cook for you too."

Niall chuckled and went over to Harry, he picked up his husband making him squeal and set him on his lap as they ate in silence. Harry finishing before Niall and he stayed in his lap, curling into his chest nodding off from the jetlag they were suffering from.

"I hope I am not crushing you..." Harry says as he listens to Niall's heartbeat. It's soothing and it almost makes Harry's eyes droop enough to the point where he has almost fallen asleep.

Niall smirks a little and runs a hand through his hair. "You could never crush me...don't worry love."

Harry smiles a bit before he closes his eyes. "How's the bed?"

"Why you up for it now?" Niall smirks. Harry looks up to him with a glare and Niall chuckles at him.

"No, I would like to know if I would get a decent sleep." He speaks

"I am sure you will." He replied kissing his head.

"Then can we go to sleep? I can make us dinner if you'd like."

"Of course baby, how about we do a collaboration on dinner? I can make the sides and you do the main thing? We can do that for all our dinners and just take turns with breakfast and lunch. At least we wouldn't have to worry about one doing more."

Harry nodded. "That sounds like a good plan. Now carry me," He ordered Niall making the other raise an eyebrow.

"What do I look like your servant?"

"Yes, now carry me." Harry smirked and wrapped his arms around Niall's neck. "The sooner we can sleep, the quicker I'll let you take my virginity."

Niall looked at him weirdly. "Why can't we do that now?"

"Because I don't think you'd want me to fall asleep while you've got your dick in me. So, please can you carry me to the bedroom and sleep for a couple hours?"

"Fine. Fine." Niall situated Harry into his arms and carried the boy to their bedroom, Harry's eyes drooping to where he was already asleep by the time he placed his head on the pillow leaving Niall to take off his clothes.

He turned to the peaceful looking angel and he smiles. He walks over and leans down, pecking his lips. "Sleep tight, my king." He mutters before sitting at the spot next to Harry and laid down. Soon he fell asleep as well, with his arms wrapped around him.

Harry woke up a few times during their nap, the first having to use the bathroom, the second he was really thirsty and then the last time was from Niall moaning in his sleep. He smacked the boy and it woke him up instantly. "Stop it with the moaning you woke me up."

Niall just blushed. "Well sorry that I was dreaming about you sucking me off."

Harry just rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah, I want to sleep for another hour so if you need to take care of it go into the bathroom." He was very cranky when he was rudely woken up and he didn't want to be bothered.

Niall sighed and he got up from the bed to go into the bathroom. He splashed some water onto himself before he went back into the room to sleep some more with his husband.

Then it was dinner time and Harry was more than willing to get up and cook for his husband. Sure Niall can cook, but Harry had some really good cooking skills himself. He rolls his sleeves up and decides to make some pasta with pesto sauce and something else. He would let Niall decide that part.

He is getting the water in the pot and he turns to Niall when he walks out. "Morning sleeping beauty."

Niall smirks a little before walking over. "Making supper?" He asked. Harry nods to him. "I'll make a salad." Niall speaks before getting to the fridge and grabbing the lettuce, tomatoes, a cucumber, a green bell pepper and shaved carrots. He grabbed the leftover bacon along with the caesar salad dressing. He put the salad together and set it into the fridge to stay cold. He then decided to make some garlic bread to go with the pasta. He got that ready as it doesn't need to be put into the oven until five minutes before the pasta would be done.

"Need any help baby?"

Harry smiled and nodded. "Can you grate some of the parmesan for me, please? The pasta is just about done, just needs a few more minutes. You can put the bread in the oven when you're done."

Niall got to doing just what Harry asked for him to do. Their food was finished ten minutes later, Niall deciding that they should take their food outside and eat by the shore, something that he's always wanted to do.

"That sounds like a great idea, let me grab some blankets. You can put the food into some containers to take down, I think I saw a picnic basket here somewhere." Harry went to get the blankets and he found the picnic basket. Niall put the food inside and they walked hand in hand to the beach, the only light was from the faint lampposts around the shore as well as the moonlight.

Harry laid the blanket out before he carefully sat down, he then patted the space next to him. "Have a seat, and do tell me how my pasta is..." He said with a smile as he grabbed a slice of the garlic bread

Niall plops down next to him and smiles. He quickly bites into Harry's garlic bread before pulling back. He chewed the piece he got with a hum. "Very tasty, if I do say so myself." He mentions as he pulls out the pasta. "Now for the main event." He speaks and then twirls his fork in the food.

When he takes a bite he takes a second and then looks to Harry with a smile. "It's so yummy!" He exclaims, Harry grins before grabbing some for himself

"Now who is the better chef than?"

"Me." He replies and makes Harry give him a glare, causing Niall to almost giggle. "Fine, we're both even with the cooking abilities."

Harry kissed Niall's cheek accepting that as a perfect answer. They finished up their meals, their dishes long been forgotten after Niall basically attacked his face and they were currently grinding against each other.

"Off," Harry muttered against his mouth as he pulled at Niall's shirt.

Niall pulled off both of their shirts, trailing opened mouth kisses down the boy's torso, stopping at the top of his jeans. "Are you ready baby?"

Harry nodded as he propped himself up on his elbows, watching his husband so he'd know what to do if there was ever a time that Niall would want him instead. Niall smiled at Harry before he undid his pants and then slid them off.

Harry shuddered just slightly when his aching cock was more exposed to the wind. Niall pecks his lips and looks him in the eye. "You're okay..." He speaks before he kisses him more passionately. The two are slow and strip at an annoyingly slow rate.

"How do you want me..." Harry asked quietly and licked his lips before his gaze went to Niall.

"Just like how you are, it's the most comfortable that you can be." Niall went into the picnic basket and grabbed the lube and the condom he snuck in making Harry giggle. "Alright I need to open you up, I will only add more unless you tell me too, okay?" Harry just nodded quickly his curls falling all over his face.

Niall squirted some of the lube onto his fingers, leaning over Harry to kiss him as he entered in the first finger. He felt his husband wince from the sudden intrusion, Niall just brushing the hair from his face as he kept his finger still. "Just breathe baby, don't tense up or it will hurt."

Harry let out a shaky breath, finally reopening his eyes to look at Niall. "You can continue." Niall pecked Harry's lips first, then he started to move his finger slowly, only picking up his speed when he heard Harry's breath hitch. He took that as a good opportunity to add in another finger and target the same spot he found, and when he heard Harry let out a loud moan he knew he found his prostate.

"Woah," Harry spoke, the feeling he felt was different, but it wasn't bad it was euphoric. "More please," he spoke as he bucked his hips down.

Niall obliged, adding in a third finger and he started to really finger him fast. He didn't take him long to add in a fourth finger, Harry sobbing from the everything he was feeling. He wanted to come but not until Niall was inside of him, so he held it in as best as he could.

Niall pulls his fingers out and wipes them on the blanket. "I think it's time." He said as he pecks Harry's lips. Harry nods and lets him lift his legs. Niall grabs a hold of himself before aligning to his entrance. "Just relax..." He said leaning in and kissing his cheek and along his jaw.

Harry took a deep breath and did just that. Soon enough Niall was pushing in and it made Harry gasp. He tilted his head back as he pants excessively. "NI!" He exclaims as he feels him slowly push him. Niall is as gentle as he can be, he watches Harry's face for any wincing or signs of discomfort. He didn't want to hurt his baby.

Niall brushed hair from his face as he waited for the boy to tell him to move, he kissing all over his face to help him relax. "Baby I know it hurts, but you need to calm down and relax. Take deep breaths and stop clenching around me."

Harry let out another shaky breath, finally feeling more calmer than before. "Alright, you can move."

Niall kissed him sweetly as he started to thrust into him, wanting to actually make love to him so he kept it a slow pace just to show his love for the boy. He smiled at the boy who was flustered below him. "So beautiful my princess."

Harry didn't know why, but hearing that nickname it made his dick twitch. "Faster please." He reached a hand in between them and started to stroke his dick, hoping it would relieve some of the pain from not coming like he could any second.

Niall hums as he slowly rocks back and forth. He watches Harry and he just admires him. How his cheeks are tinted pink and his eyebrows furrowed together. "Feels good doesn't it baby..." He asks.

Harry nods quickly, unable to find any words. The new sensation silencing him as Niall worked in and out of him. "Please, Niall...move..." He grunts out. Niall nods finally and slowly picks up the pace making Harry let out soft pants, every thrust.

Harry gripped the blankets under him. "Fuck, Niall. I want to come."

"Then come baby, no one is holding you back." Niall quickened his pace even more, urging the boy to come from his movements. Niall groaned loudly when he felt Harry clench around him, coating their chests with his come. He continued to fuck into the boy until he was coming deep inside of him, groaning out the boy's name. He pulled out after he road out their highs and laid next to him as they caught their breath.

"So, what did you think?"

Harry smiled and looked to Niall. "Amazing."

Niall kissed him sweetly, then picking up the boy and walked into the ocean to get the stickiness off of their chests. With Harry still on his hip he managed to get everything into the house without a problem. They cleaned up better and got into the bed tired of the day's activities.

Harry turned to Niall and smiled. "You know I never would have thought I'd be with someone like you."

"Oh really? Why do you say that?"

"Because people like you only exist inside of one's dreams."

 


End file.
